See you Soon
by safariwriter
Summary: Edward Cullen: A wanted man by the FBI, Bella Swan: Daughter of the Police Chief who is able to catch Cullen. Just one look and one statement leads to a night neither will ever be able to forget... Written for the Secrets and Lies Contest!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I don't do many oneshots, but I liked this contest so I decided to write something for it. It just inspired me… The contest is the **Secret and Lies One-shot contest** being hosted by **RobertPattinsonlover4eve**r.

**Title:**

See You Soon

**Ages Of characters:**

Bella: 17, just turned

Edward: 27, almost 28

**Your Pen name:**

Safariwriter

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Another day in Forks, another boring day in Forks actually. There is nothing to do in this town at all. Angela, my best friend, is at work. So what's a girl to do? Sure, I could go down to Newton's Sporting Good and take an extra shift, or I could go visit my father at work. Neither sounded like good options, but visiting Charlie then taking the rest of the day to myself sounded a hell of a lot better than putting up with Mike's corny flirting.

So, I made lunch for Charlie before picking up my purse and jacket and heading out of the house. Throwing everything in the passenger seat of my old, mostly faithful truck, I headed towards the station. Just like the rest of the town, the police station was quiet with Charlie's cruiser and a few other cars lingering in the parking lot. I recognized the other cars quickly as Charlie's deputy's cars. Just as I parked next to Charlie's cruisers, the two deputies walked out laughing.

"Hey Bella!" Dave called.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Delivering lunch." I said, holding up the brown bag.

"Charlie's a lucky guy to have you as a daughter." Dave said. "I swear, we fight over the left over's he brings in."

"I'll make even more then." I laughed. "Why are you guys so happy anyway?"

"We finally had some action!" Chris said. He was the youngest in the force and everyone knew he was quickly growing bored of the non-exciting like of a Forks policeman.

"What happened?"

"Your dad pulled over a guy for speeding. It turned out to be Edward Cullen, that guy going around robbing banks, ATM's, and any other place that has enough money." Chris explained. "So he can outrun the feds, but it seems no one can outrun your dad."

"Apparently not." I said.

"Alright, well your dad has us on duty right now. We'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye guys." I said with a slight laugh. I shook my head at their excitement and walked into the station. Claire was sitting at her desk and smiled at me as I walked back to where my dad's office was.

"Hi Dad." I said as I walked over, dropping the bag down in front of him.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said, leaning back in his chair. "What did you bring me today?"

"Tri-tip sandwich." I said simply.

As Charlie pulled out the simple lunch I had made him, my eyes scanned the office and almost immediately fell on the bronze haired man sitting in the back corner of the farthest cell. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted slightly back, causing a few locks of his bronze hair to fall into his face. He was wearing a nice button up blue shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He really didn't look that menacing, but I guess no bank robber probably did. I looked back up at his face and noticed he was looking straight at me, a slight smirk curving his lips upward. A shiver immediately ran down my spine so I turned my attention back to Charlie.

"That's Edward Cullen, bank robber extraordinaire." Charlie said.

"So I've heard. I ran into Dave and Chris as I was coming in. Chris was really excited."

"Not surprising. That boy needs to calm down though. This never happens in Forks."

"When does anything exciting ever happen?"

"True." Charlie sighed. "So, are you going to go get some extra hours or you going to head home?"

"Head home probably." I sighed. "What do you want for dinner anyway?"

"Anything you make is better than the pizza and take out I was surviving on before you came." Charlie said. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Thanks, you've been a great help." I sighed. "What time are you coming home?"

"I have to wait for the Feds to get here. They said they'd be here around 5, but who knows. They could be here earlier or later. Apparently us lowly police officers don't matter too much, even when we have one of their most wanted."

"They'll probably get lost." I said. "No one knows how to get here partially cause no one knows we're here."

"And lets keep it that way." Charlie said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tonight then." I said, standing up and throwing away some of the trash from Charlie's lunch.

"See you then kiddo." Charlie said between bites.

Before leaving, my eyes slid over to Edward one more time. He was still watching me and still smirking as though he knew one of life's greatest secrets. As I turned to leave I thought I saw him mouth "see you soon" but there's no way Edward would be getting out and no way I would be seeing him soon…

**Edward POV**

I watched as the old police chief's daughter walked out of the station gripping her purse to her shoulder and swinging her car keys. Her hair had fallen around her face as she turned to leave, covering that innocent face of hers.

I had heard someone come in and start talking to the police chief, but at first I thought it was just one of the moronic deputies the old guy had working here. It wasn't until I felt her eyes on me that I decided to see who exactly had graced us with their presence. At first I thought it was just another plain, small town girl, but when I actually looked at her, I realized she wasn't just another girl. Her hair was a deep brown, and her eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them that shown in the shitty lighting of the office. I realized she hadn't noticed I was looking at her, but when our eyes met, I couldn't help but smirk. Her face just shown with innocence, an innocence I couldn't wait to get my hands on. I watched her the whole time she talked with the old man. She must have been his daughter, the way they were so casual around one another. As she got up to leave, I watched her glance back at me once more. I mouth 'see you soon' and the blush that lit up her face let me know she had indeed seen it and understood.

"What are you smirking at Cullen?" Chief asked.

"Doesn't concern you, old man." I replied.

"Just get ready, I'm sure the feds will be here soon."

"Then we can have an even bigger party!" I knew my sarcasm was wearing the old man thin, but it was so hard not to bother him. He scowled at me and turned back to the paperwork on his desk, ignoring me, and thinking I was all nice and secure in this shit hole that was a cell. Little did he know how wrong he really was.

When I had seen his cruiser's flashing lights and pulled over, I quickly texted my brother, Emmett, to let him know the situation. If he didn't hear back from me in twenty minutes, he knew what to do. And that was already thirty minutes ago. So, unless the black suited lazy ass Feds finally decided to show up within the next ten minutes, I'll be long gone once more. So, I closed my eyes, rested my head on the cell wall, and waited for my rescue.

Not ten minutes later, I heard the ancient woman in the front greet someone who had just walked in. Their voices were muffled, but I instantly recognized my brother and best friend's voices through the wall. I couldn't help it, I smiled knowing I'd be out of this hell hole in only a minute and a half.

"Can I help you?" Old Chief Swan asked.

"Yes, we're here to pick up Edward Cullen." Emmett, I mean Officer McCarty said. In times like this, we took our alias names. "We have a nice cold holding cell with his name on it in Seattle."

"Can I see your badges?"

Ah, smart move chief… but not smart enough…

"Of course." Emmett. Both he and Jasper, who had apparently joined Emmett instead of Rosalie or my sister Alice, pulled out our nicely made fake badges. Actually, they were real, picked up a few Feds we had been lucky enough to encounter in the past. A few name changes and we have official looking badges.

"Alright, let me go get him." Charlie said. He got up and pulled the keys for my cell. I staid where I was, acting like the good little criminal. "Get up Cullen, I get to wash my hands clean of you now."

"Aw, and here I was enjoying our time together." I said with a frown.

"Just get up." Charlie said. He threw slapped the handcuffs on my wrist once more before handing me off to Emmett.

"Aw shit, I forgot my own set of cuffs. Can we keep those keys and we'll of course get you a new set."

"Sure thing guys. It's not like we have too many arrests here anyway." Charlie said, handing over the keys to my freedom to my brother.

"Well thanks much, Chief Swan. We'll make sure this fucker gets what's coming to him." Emmett said. He grabbed my arm, and none too lightly, before hauling me out.

"My car." I mumbled.

"Aw fuck." Emmett muttered. "Jasper, go get his car from the nice police chief. We'll meet you at the house."

Emmett shoved me into the car got in the driver side before tearing out of the parking lot. At least we still looked official since we passed two more cops on the way to our vacation house. We liked to have a place to relax and not worry about the cops when we weren't planning any robberies or heists. So, my parents graciously bought us a nice secluded house in the middle of the forest. We're not even sure if the people around us knew we were there.

"Why didn't you have your fake ID on you?" Emmett asked.

"Forgot it." I shrugged.

"Rosalie's pissed beyond belief and Alice is… well she's Alice."

"I'm sure." I muttered.

"Rosie also wants to be gone in the morning. Alice said to give us an extra day for some reason, but no matter how much Rose yells out her, she won't tell."

Ah yes, my sister and her psychic abilities. That's how we knew when and where to get a job done. She'd let us know everything, sometimes down to the second. It was one of the reasons we had been so successful.

"You have something planned don't you?" Emmett asked.

"You know it." I smiled.

"I'm not going to ask. The less I know, the less trouble I get in with Rosie." Emmett muttered.

"Good plan." I said.

We were at the house only minutes before Jasper arrived home. Rosalie had slapped me, surprise, surprise, and Alice had just smiled and whispered "good luck" in my ear. Jasper threw me my car keys and Emmett uncuffed me before going to find something to eat.

"Hey guys, listen to this." Rosalie said. She turned up the volume on the TV for everyone.

"Earlier today, Edward Cullen, one of the members of the Cullen Gang, was pulled over for speeding. The officer pulling him over, Chief Charles Swan, arrested him when he recognized his name. However, later that morning, two men, both now identified as Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, two more members of the gang, came in disguised as FBI agents and took custody of Edward. It was not known that this was the case until the real federal agents arrived at the tiny police station. So now it seems as though Edward Cullen has escaped the police once more. If you have any information where any of the five members of the gang are, please call the police. Do not approach them for it is believed they are armed and dangerous…"

"We aren't armed and dangerous at all times." Emmett muttered as he scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Not unless you're a bank." Jasper added.

"Well for now it seems the police chief will be busy all night." Alice said, smiling at me.

"So it would seem." I replied.

**Bella POV**

I saw the news first. Edward Cullen had escaped thanks to his friends. Almost as soon as the news finished explaining the story, Charlie called me. Of course he wasn't coming home for a bit and he wanted me to stay safe. He gave me the typical lecture of lock all of the doors and windows and don't answer the door. Ending with a "be careful", Charlie hung up so he could deal with the real federal agents who had arrived. I hope they went easy on him since I'm sure any other cop could have made the same mistake.

After rearranging my plans for the night, which was throwing some spaghetti together before a bath instead of grilling some steaks for a sit down dinner with Charlie followed by a quick shower and bed, I quickly got my dinner together. After my simple dinner, I started filling the bathtub with water while I changed from my t-shirt and shorts to my robe. The bath was just what I needed. It was a relaxing way to end a lazy day, a perfect day in my opinion. After soaking in the water till it got cold, I drained the tub, took a quick shower to wash my hair, and then dried off. I slipped my robe back on and mindlessly made my way back to my room.

"And how was your bath?" A velvety voice asked from the corner of my room. I spun around and saw Edward sitting at my desk chair. Once more he was casually relaxed against the chair, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What? How did you get in here? What are you doing here?"

"I asked how your bath was, a simple lock really isn't going to keep me out, and I wanted to see you again. You didn't think I wouldn't come through on my promise, now did you?"

That's when I remembered him saying he'd see me again. Ok, maybe I really wasn't imagining it…

"I figured you would have already left town, headed elsewhere to stay ahead of the feds, not come to the house of the chief of the police."

"Ah, but where's the fun in always staying ahead. The feds have always been to slow, that's why they have yet to catch me." Edward smirked. "Plus, I like living my life on the edge."

"Apparently…" I whispered. "I won't call my father or any of the federal agents if you leave now."

"You won't call." He said. "You want me to be here just as much as I want to be here. The problem is, you just don't know why."

"And you do?" I asked.

"You're intrigued." Edward said simply.

"Intrigued by you?"

"That… and where I can take you."

"Really now?" I asked.

"Anyway, if you were going to call daddy dearest, you would have done so already." Edward said. He finally stood up and walked over to me. That's when I noticed that he really had come through my window. He really was a sneaky bastard. Before I knew it, Edward was standing right behind me, creeping his hands around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull away. Instead, he just held me closer.

"Showing you exactly who I am." Edward explained. "Satisfying your curiosity." Edward bent his head down and started placing small, open mouth kisses along my collarbone.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"27, but what does it matter?" Edward asked.

"You're just adding me to your rap sheet?" I asked.

"You're not 18?"

"Nope, 17, just turned actually." I replied, trying desperately to act as casual as I could when a wanted criminal was starting to get a reaction out of me.

"A minor note on a much, much, much longer list." Edward mumbled against my skin. "Now, why don't you relax and let me take control."

I don't know if it was the confidence and boldness of his statement or what, but I almost instantly surrendered. He turned me around in his arms and dipped his head down so he was kissing my lips. While I didn't surrender completely immediately, I did find my hands snaking up his shirt and around to the back of his head. My fingers were instantly tangled in his hair as our lips rolled together in a heated kiss.

"I… I don't know why I'm doing this." I whispered. Edward trailed his lips down my neck as his hands went to the tie of my robe.

"Then don't question it." He answered. He slowly pulled the tie on my robe apart, giving me time to protest even though I never did. "You're beautiful, so beautiful."

Edward's hands slid in-between the soft material of my robe and my body, igniting my skin with his own personal fire. His lips reconnected with mine, and this time there was no hesitation on my part. My hands slid down the front of his chest and slowly started unbuttoning the blue material, revealing a god-like chest to my hungry eyes. As soon as his shirt was loose, I worked it down his arms, letting it drop on my floor. Now it was my turn to be confident. I broke the kiss and started to kiss down Edward's chest, making sure I spent time showing special attention to every inch of his skin. A few times I heard him hiss and tug on my hair just a little bit. It wasn't until I tried to snap open the button on his jeans did he stop me.

"Not yet, love." He panted. He quickly maneuvered me back until my knees were hitting my bed. He rolled my robe of my body before pressing me back so I was lying on my bed. Apparently it was now Edward's turn to lavish his attention on me. His hands instantly found my breasts, causing me to let out a loud moan and roll my head back. My eyes closed on their own accord. I let out along moan when he encompassed one of my nipples in his mouth and started rolling it around with his tongue. I really couldn't help the chorus of moans that were coming out of me, especially when Edward switched nipples. My hands groped blindly till I was able to find a belt loop on his jeans and I pulled him even more on top of me.

"Anxious now are we?"

I couldn't even reply. I was so lost in the sensations he had awakened within me that I just nodded and pulled him closer, meeting his lips with mine once more.

"Yes ma'am." He replied when he broke apart. He graced me with one of his crooked smiles, but I was so caught up in everything else, there was no chance for the smile to dazzle me.

Considering I was naked and he only had his chest bare, I started working on his jeans. I slapped his hand away when he tried to stop me. It took a bit of fumbling, but I eventually got the button loose, zipper down, and his jeans off. When I looked down at my work, I only grew wetter when I noticed he had forgone any boxers or anything so his member was standing up for me. Edward chuckled at my reaction, but I instantly quieted him when I gripped his member. I ran my hand up and down a few times, exploring the smooth skin before Edward stopped me. I pouted, but Edward kissed me until I couldn't even smile. Edward slid me back on my bed a bit more before sliding on top of me. Before positioning himself at my entrance, I felt his finger trace my moist folds, spreading my juices even more. He dipped one inside, causing me to cry out, but quickly pulled it out once more. I watched with hooded eyes as he brought his juice soaked fingers to his mouth. He moaned as he sucked them clean, causing me to moan at the sight. Finally, I felt the head of his member at my entrance and I couldn't help but raise my hips up just a bit, letting the head barely enter into me.

"Edward…" I moaned. As Edward groaned at the minimal contact.

"Yes?" He asked casually. How he had the power to seem so… unaffected was beyond me. I could barely create a coherent sentence in my head, let alone say one out loud.

"Please…"

"Please what? I'm not a mind reader, love."

"Just fuck me already." I moaned.

"Your wish is my command." Edward said before he captured my lips at the same time as thrusting into me, causing my to cry out. It had been a while and Edward filled and stretched me to the brink.

"Move." I ordered as soon as I caught my breath. Edward looked at me carefully once more before nodding and pulling out before thrusting back in. I cried out before bringing Edward's lips back to mine. Every time he pulled out, I whimpered at the loss, and every time he thrust in I moaned with the completeness it seems only he could create within me. With each thrust, Edward seemed to go deeper and faster. I didn't even have to beg him to go harder or faster, he just did. I could feel Edward's strokes start to become frantic as my own stomach started to tighten almost painfully. Edward broke our lips apart and started panting into my shoulder. He placed kisses on my neck between pants. I knew Edward was getting close and I felt his hand slip between us and play with the bundle of nerves in my clit.

"Come on Bella, let it go." Edward panted.

"Almost… so close…" I panted. I closed my eyes as I felt the spring in my stomach break and my orgasm wash over me. I don't know how many times I cried out his name or when he called out mine. All I registered were the intense feelings washing threw me and Edward growling something that might have been my name.

After riding out our orgasms, Edward pulled out of me and rolled off to the side. He pulled me into his side and I curled up.

"I have a question." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Edward asked. His eyes were closed and there was a consented smile on his lips.

"Did you come here tonight with the intention to get back at my Dad? Was I only a means to an end?"

"Why would you think that?" Edward asked, frowning slightly.

"He's the first cop to arrest you, the Feds almost had you. Plus, you barely you know me."

"I won't lie, there was the idea at the beginning. When I saw you today, I saw the Chief's little daughter, his precious daughter. But then tonight, coming here, something changed. I don't know what, something just did." Edward said. "There's something about you Bella that wouldn't let me not come tonight. It's like you're my own brand of heroin and I was addicted before I even got a taste."

"Should we add drug charges to your list?" I asked.

"That was in college, love." Edward grinned. He rolled us over so he could get his fix one more time…

oOoOoOo

I vaguely remember Edward getting up sometime in the night and getting dressed before kissing me goodbye. I remember it was a long kiss, a kiss of goodbye, but that's really it. The next morning, I instantly felt as though something was missing. My body was calling out for someone who was no longer there and there was nothing I could do about it. I rolled over to look out my window and noticed the small grouping of wild flowers resting on the windowsill. That was it, no note, no phone number, nothing. I sighed and took the flowers off the window. I dug through my books till I found an old photo album. Flipping through the pages of various flowers, I found the next empty one. I set the flowers in the page and smiled sadly as I let the cover shut, pressing the flowers so I could keep them longer.

"Bella, are you awake?" Charlie called.

"Uh ya Dad, hold on." I replied. I slipped my robe back on and pressed it close. "What's going on?"

"We still haven't found Cullen, but the FBI are sure he's already moved on with the rest of his friends."

"I'm sorry Dad, I know how proud you were of catching him."

"I had him longer than the feds, that's saying something." Charlie grinned. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you whenever I wake up."

"Alright, goodnight Dad." I said. Charlie nodded and went into his room. It only took about five minutes for his snores to ring through the up stairs area.

I finally got ready for the day, although it took longer than normal since I kept staring out my window trying to figure out exactly where Edward could have gone. I'm not sure what time he left so I really had no clue how far he could have gotten.

In the early afternoon, I was cleaning the kitchen when a knock on the door interrupted me. I opened the door to find a short woman with spiky black hair looking up at me. "Hello." She chirped.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm just here to drop something off." She said. She pulled out a small cardboard box from her purse and handed it to me. "This is for you."

"What?" I asked as I took the small brown box.

"Alright, well… see you later!" She called before she rushed off. She got into a silver Volvo that almost immediately took off as soon as she was in. I stepped back in and opened the box, surprised to find a cell phone and note inside. I put the phone to the side and opened the note.

_Bella_

_I may be used to robbing banks and constantly running from the law, but I could never be comfortable running from you. I may have charges of bank robbery, resisting arrest, theft, and anything else the suits have on my rap sheet, never will you be on it. I will see you soon, no prison, no police chief, no fed can stop that. I'll always need my fix and you're the only one who can help with that._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I set the note down after reading it twice and wiping the few tears that came out. I then picked up the phone and turned it on. The background was of a meadow and it appeared to be completely set up. I looked on the phone book to find the only number programmed in belonged to an EC… Edward Cullen. Continuing to explore the phone I found two text messages, both from EC.

_Our secret… and well, my sisters._

_See you soon_

I took the note and the phone back to my room hiding the note in my desk drawer and placing the phone in one of the pockets in my purse. All I could think about was how soon would soon be…


	2. Story Version Posted

Hey everyone! So I just wanted to say that I have officially started posting the story version of this one shot. So please, go check it out you guys! I don't want this story becoming like my last two stories where I finished just to get it finished. So please go read and review it! The story is on my profile!

Thanks Everyone!

SW


End file.
